Lookin' for a Good Time
by LoquaciousLycanthropic
Summary: They were both just looking for a good time. What they didn't expect was to fall in love. RoyxEd written with Lookin' for a Good Time by Lady Antebellum in mind. Rated T for language.


Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the anime. Lookin' for a good time belongs to Lady Antebellum and Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

Warning: SLASH. RoyxEd. If you don't like it, then don't read it.

_

* * *

__How bout baby  
__We make a promise  
__To not promise anything more than one night  
__Complicated situations  
__Only get worse in the morning light  
__Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time  
__-__**Lookin' for a good time by Lady Antebellum**_

----

Roy Mustang hoped he wasn't the only person who noticed that Edward was beautiful. His long golden hair, large amber eyes… Hell, Roy was convinced that Ed could pass as a girl if he truly wanted to.

Of course, Roy would never tell Edward _that_. He would only get a very loud- and if Fullmetal was in a particularly bad mood, violent- rant for his trouble.

That's why, when the young alchemist came to him with a proposition, the Flame Alchemist was shocked.

"One night, Bastard."

"One night _what_, Fullmetal?" Roy asked, signing paperwork.

"I'm all yours for one night. Do what you want with me."

Roy's pen skidded off the paper, making a long mark on his desk.

"What the hell are you talking about, Fullmetal? That's not very appropriate seeing as I'm-"

"My superior officer, 14 years older, also a man? You obviously don't give a damn, Bastard. I've seen those looks you throw at me. I'm not stupid."

Roy had never been sure how it was possible to choke on air. He still wasn't sure _how_, but now he knew it was at least _possible_.

"Why would you even offer something like that?"

Instead of answering, the boy just shrugged and walked out of the room.

------

Edward found himself at Roy's house not only that night, but also the night after, and the night after that. He couldn't help but think he was being taken advantage of. After all, he had said _one _night. Not a week.

But, overall, he couldn't really bring himself to care. Instead, he found himself looking forward to his meetings with Colonel Bastard.

After a long, hard day, the only thing on Ed's mind was Roy Mustang. Not in a bad way, either, which he couldn't really understand. He was supposed to hate the older man, after all. But, he felt his feelings go in the opposite direction and it was starting to scare him.

Yet, he couldn't find it in him to tell Roy no.

------

It had been nearly a month and both men still claimed to be something like 'friends with benefits' without the 'friends' part. And, it was one night after a certain benefit that people in their places enjoy that Edward accidentally said something that shocked both men.

"I love you." The blond immediately brought his flesh hand up and slapped it over his mouth, eyes wide. "I-I'm sorry. I'll just- I'll just go-"

"No." Roy pulled the struggling alchemist back down and held him in his arms. "Say it again."

"It's not true. I just-"

"I don't care. Say it again."

"I love you," Ed mumbled, and Roy smiled, softly.

"I know." Then, he kissed the boy and fell asleep.

--------

When Roy woke up alone the next morning, he knew he had made a mistake. They weren't supposed to promise anything, and yet Roy had pleaded that Ed say those three words that promised everything. And then he had _kissed _him. They _never_ kissed. It was an unspoken agreement.

As Roy got ready for work that morning, he could help but think that he had finally made their complicated situation even more complicated.

--------

"And so, General, that's what I think-"

"Bastard, we need to talk." The door to Roy's office slammed open and an angry blond stood in the frame, a confused frown on his face.

Roy's perfect salute slowly fell apart as he took in the short alchemist.

"Fullmetal, what are you doing?"

"Didn't you hear me, Mustang? We need to talk."

"Can't it wait? I'm busy."

Ed looked around the office, his eyes meeting those of a curious General who stood next to Mustang.

"Sorry," Ed muttered, backing out of the room and closing the door.

"Was that the Fullmetal Alchemist, Colonel?" The general asked, a gleam in his eyes that Roy didn't like.

"Yes, sir."

"He's not a very disciplined child, is he."

"Not particularly, sir."

The general's eyes flashed back to Roy. "He needs a tighter collar, Mustang. I fear he doesn't have that under your jurisdiction. I would very much like it if you would put in a request that he be moved over to my command."

Roy's head spun at the thought. Loose Fullmetal? Not only would he be loosing a great asset to his team, he'd also be loosing whatever it was Ed had become to him. And, slowly but surely, Edward was coming to mean more than 'just one of the team' to Roy.

"Forgive me, sir, but I don't believe I'll be doing that anytime soon. Edward and his brother are both a great benefit to my team. I'd be loosing more than just an alchemist if I let him transfer."

The general sighed. "Pity. Now, back on topic…"

--------

Roy was extremely happy when the general left his office, though it was short lived. Edward barreled in soon after.

"Thank you for knocking earlier, Fullmetal," Roy said, dryly. The boy scowled and, ignoring his usual couch, walked up to the Colonel's desk, looking the dark haired man in the eyes.

"I have this odd feeling that we have become more than what we were originally supposed to be, Bastard."

"Really, Edward? Do explain."

"What do you want me to explain? You already know! It's all your fault, anyway."

Roy's eyebrow shot up. "My fault?"

"Yes."

"I'd love to hear your explanation for that."

"I don't have one, Bastard. It's just your fault! That's all there is to it."

"Edward, calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? How am I supposed to calm down if I'm falling for _you _of all people? I hate you! I'm not supposed to look forward to seeing you every night, but for some reason, I do. And I hate that, too! Even Al doesn't care. He says its good for me that I've finally found someone to care about, but he doesn't know what he's talking about. He doesn't know what hell I'm going through with my feelings. I feel like a damn girl, Mustang, and it's all your-"

It was then that Roy found an effective way of shutting up Edward Elric: A kiss.

When they pulled apart, Roy frowned down at the younger man.

"You blame me for what you're feeling, but I blame you. I never meant to get close to you in the first place, but you're too damn irresistible. And last night, when you told me you loved me, I knew I felt the same."

Ed smiled. "Good. Now shut up and kiss me."

It was an unspoken agreement between the two men that their relationship would no longer be just 'one night'. They were no longer just looking for a good time, no longer looking for anything. After all, they had found each other. What else could they need?

* * *

A/N: I've recently found I suck at writing endings. So, sorry for the suckiness of this story. It's basically all fluff written with the song Lookin' for a Good Time by Lady Antebellum in mind.  
Anyway, I'd love it so much if you guys would review. Let me know if you like it or not. As always, constructive criticism is appreciated and flames will be used to heat my hot chocolate. XD

Thanks so much for reading and thanks even more for reviewing!  
--LL


End file.
